The present invention relates generally to automobiles and relates more particularly to automobiles having a wind driven electricity generating system.
The automobile of this invention comprises a body, an air duct, an electric generating means, and an air turbine. The body has a passenger compartment, a roof section and a rear body section with a body well that opens to the exterior of the body. The air duct extends between the forwardmost portion of the roof section, where the duct defines an air inlet, and the rear section body well, where the duct defines an air outlet. The air turbine is connected in driving relationship with the electric generating means and is mounted in the body well so that some of the turbine blades are positioned at the duct outlet. The generating means is activated by air currents flowing through the duct and impinging upon the turbine blades.